Dry My Tears When I Stumble
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: Moments that won't make it into Catch Me When I Fall that expand on certain things. Coward: He'd taken a risk before. He couldn't do it again.
1. Guilty

_**A/N: **_I realized that though there are certain scenes I want in Catch Me, they won't make it in. So I'm doing this bit of shorts (Or is drabbles the right word? o.O) to make up for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember that short bit in "Nice To<strong> **_Meet You" when Kairi mentioned getting _Sora to lie to Roxas? Well, here's how that convo went.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guilty<em>**

Kairi couldn't remember the last time she felt so guilty for asking a favour. Okay, usually she did feel guilty for asking favours but always managed to push it off because she knew she'd be able to pay them back one day but this time that guilt was multiplied by ten.

She sat in the middle of his bed, kneeling in front of him, starring at her hands that were gripping his sheets.

"I'm sorry Sora." she said quietly. Why did she ask him like this? Sure, he was a nice person, so much it was scary and a little nerve-racking but even he wouldn't agree to lie about something like this.

She heard him sigh, but still didn't look up. She had no idea how long they sat in silence like this. It could have been hours, minutes, seconds.

"You sure it'll help both of them?" he finally said.

"I…I don't know," She admitted. "I hope so. Roxas has been so distant since she left. Even more so in the last year. And Namine barely talks to me anymore."

"Didn't you visit her on her birthday?"

"Yeah but she…she was different somehow."

He sighed again.

"I don't want to lie to him. But your right. They need to see each other."

Kairi looked up.

"So you'll…?"

"Yeah," to her surprise, though it shouldn't have been, he smiled. "I know you're just thinking about their well being. You have a kind heart Kairi."

'_I don't deserve him' _Kairi thought as she hugged him._ 'He's way too kind for me_'

"Thank you, Sora."

"Anything for you Kairi."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **I really wanted to get more into how Kairi felt about asking Sora for this favour. Cuz lets face it, Sora isn't really the type to lie, espeacially to his cousin, about something like this.

I might be able to add more about this in the actual **Catch Me** but it depends on how things go I guess.


	2. Promise

_**The story behind the Charm Bracelet.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Promise<em>**

"Come on, you're so slow!" The blonde haired girl giggled before running up the hill.

"Naminé, be careful, please!" her companion said, following at a slower pace.

"I'm fine Roxas. Now hurry!"

"The swings will still be there you know." The girl didn't answer. She had reatched the swings, and was already sitting on them when her friend got to the top.

They came to this spot often. It was at the Drive-In at the edge of town. The hill with the swings at the top had the best view of the giant movie screen.

"May, I got you something," Roxas said, sitting on the swing beside her.

"Really?" Naminé's eyes filled with excitement. "What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I said." Naminé pouted but complied all the same.

She heard a small jingle before something cold was placed into her hand. She opened her eyes to see a silver bracelet with a yellow Paopu fruit charm attached to it. She held it up to her eyes to look at it better. Up close, she saw the star shaped charm sparkled slightly in the light.

"Pretty…" she whispered.

"It's a charm bracelet. Every time your birthday comes I'll give you a new charm." she looked up to see her friend smiling.

"Thank you Roku," She said. "I love it so much."

"Really?"

"Yup. Help me put it on." she held out her right arm, letting him clasp it around her fragile looking wrist.

After that they swung on the swings for a good hour before deciding to go home before their parents started to worry.

"Hey Roxas," Naminé said quietly. "You'll…You'll always be there for me? Right?"

"Of course. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. And if I do, I promise I will make it up to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Roxas held out his hand, his pinky sticking out. Namine smiled, wrapping hers around it.

"Promise."


	3. Coward

**Roxas calls himself a coward, but why?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coward<strong>_

"Roxas?" the blonde looked up from his bed to see his cousin standing in his doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to Selphie's party tonight?" Sora asked. He walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. Axel and them want to go," Roxas shrugged. "Why?"

"'Cause Naminé's going and I was hoping you'd talk to her there." At those words, Roxas's eyes noticeably darkened.

"Mind your own business Sora," He rolled over, facing the wall. "What I do doesn't concern you."

"Naminé's my friend, and you're my cousin. So yeah, it does concern me." Sora frowned. "Why do you always try to change the subject when it comes to her?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? You used to be so protective of her, now you say you want nothing to do with her."

"Back off Sora-"

"Then stop being a coward and man up for once!" Sora barley had time to blink before he was thrown to the ground, Roxas on top of him.

"What are you so afraid of?" Sora asked. He sounded calm, despite the position he was in. "You know Naminé will forgive for whatever happened."

"Not everything is all happy endings Sora!" Roxas hissed through clenched teeth, gripping Sora's shirt. "Things don't always work out that way."

"How would you know, you never tried. Take a risk, you might win."

"I did take a risk once, and you know what? I lost." Roxas's grip loosened. He looked away, but not before Sora saw the raw pain in his eyes. "I'd rather her hate me then risk hurting her even worse in the future."

"Even though your hurting her now?" Sora slowly sat up. It was easier then expected but he guessed it was because the blonde's temper deflated. "Roxas, you _have_ to stop doing things yourself. Right now, Nams needs _all _her friends."

"What do you mean?" Roxas looked confused.

"Ask her yourself. Actually, she won't tell you. Ask Cloud." Sora stood, sighing. Roxas leaned against his bed, pressing his forehead against his knees. "I have to go there to pick them up. Just…stop being a coward and do the right thing. I can handle you being in a gang, I can handle you coming home late, if at all. But I hate it when you act like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you've been for almost a year now. Like you've given up and stopped caring."

There was silence. Then-

"Get the hell out of my room Sora."

Once he heard his door close Roxas grabbed the nearest object-an empty CD case- and chucked it at the wall.

What did Sora know? To him, everything was Rainbows and Butterflies. He knew nothing of the frustration the blonde had been going through for two year. The pain and guilt that increased a year ago because of another stupid decision.

He'd taken a risk before. He couldn't do it again.

But could he? Was he willing to risk what felt like everything for a petite, blonde girl who he intentionally hurt? Did he really want to try to apologise, and face her out right saying that she hated him and never wanted anything to do with him ever again?

'_Sora's right. I'm nothing but a coward_' he stood up, avoiding looking in the mirror for he knew how red his eyes would look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I really wanted to elaborate on why Roxas called himself a coward in chapter. I like Sora, he can be bit of an idiot sometimes, but he always looks out for his friends and will tell them to grow up if he has to.


End file.
